A Fitting Punishment For Something I Didn't Do
by PRINCEmediocre07
Summary: It wasn't really Nami's fault, but in the end the night was filled with sounds and screams of pleasures and of course Nami's endless melody of moans.


Title: A Fitting Punishment For Something I Didn't Do.  
Pairing: Robin/Nami  
Rating: M  
Theme: Punishment  
Notes/Warnings: I feel bad for not updating Stranded even though I should but I've been slightly depressed lately and under the weather. So, to make it up to my loyal readers, I present another RobinxNami fic. Don't worry, Stranded isn't like dead, it'll be updated. Hope you enjoy! pst...this contains slight Bondage? I don't know why but bondage+yuri equals love to me somehow?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime at all otherwise yuri be in like all of them...and a lot more of fan-service.

* * *

Nami knew that this was a bad idea, a really, really, really, bad idea. In fact, she rather be dead right now than share a room with a certain crew mate.

The navigator didn't mean to light her brand new book on fire, she really didn't. It was all an accident. Technically it was all Luffy's fault, she had nothing to do with it. well other than innocently holding the lighter dangerously close to that stupid damn book. This wouldn't have even happened if her idiotic captain hadn't pushed her and made her miss the candle. Damn Luffy.

Now, it was just her luck, that her damn captain decided to stop at an island for a few days. It was bad enough trying to avoid her on the ship but now she had to share a room with her...with only 1 bed. This was hell.

The clock read eleven and everyone had already headed back to their rooms. Nami put on her t-shirt and boxers, simple pajamas she wore whenever they would stop at an island. even though it was relatively light clothing, she was still drenched in sweat from panicking.

The navigator shuddered at the thought when she had bend one of the pages of her book last time. If that was what she did to her when she only bent a page, she slight wondered what she would do about a whole book that was reduced to ashes.

She probably reduce her to ashes and make the others promise not to tell or something. Nami sighed, she already tried apologizing like a thousand times but apparently the book was rare and only a few people in the world have read it before.

It was really an accident though. She didn't do it on purpose or anything, to destroy one of her books was like asking for death which Nami was considering dying than enduring any punishment she had in store for her.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and out came "her" in a slightly over-sized t-shirt which went down to her knees. Instantly. Nami face became blank and she almost fainted from the sight before her.

Despite, still being mad, her face was completely clam. On the opposite hand, Nami was highly thinking of jumping out the window right now but somehow she couldn't look away.

"Miss Navigator-san...you know it's rude to stare."

Nami gulped and her mouth went dry preventing her from speaking. She quickly looked away, the color finally coming back in her face.

"So..rry..." the navigator managed to spit out. With her head still down, Nami suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and something wet upon her ear.

Realizing that the other girl was molesting her ear with her tongue and her hands roaming where they shouldn't be, she decided to speak up or at least try to.

"Ro...biiin...what..are you...ahhhhhh..hh...doi...ng?"

"Isn't it obvious? Getting what I deserve since you did destroy my book after all." the raven-haired girl announced while still molesting Nami.

"But, isss...th...isss..reaahhhh...ly...my punishment?"

"But of course, you did ask what you could do to make it up to me." Robin stated finally stopping.

Nami catching her breath decided to reply. "Not in this way, what if Luffy and the others hear?"

"Let them, and technically I have been "intimate" with you on more than one account. We never got caught before."

"Don't use the word "intimate". It makes it sound so...you know what, whatever. Come on, Robin, you know it wasn't my fault. Luffy pushed me and I accidentally made your book catch on fire. You know I wouldn't do that on purpose."

"It doesn't change the fact my book was still set on fire by "your" hand."

"And you're holding me accountable for that?!"

"Yes, yes I am. Now if you don't mind, let's finish your punishment." And with that Robin pinned Nami down on the bed and proceeded to rip her shirt off. Her face practically as red as a tomato, she tried to struggle to cover her "exposed area". Nami had always been shy whenever she was with Robin, even though they never gone pass basically fooling around here and there she didn't know if she felt excited or scare about what the older girl was going to do to her.

Robin lead Nami to the door and decided to tie Nami's wrists to the hook with some very useful material lying around. The older girl leaned a bit forward so that her front was pressing against her back, she laid her head on her shoulder and whispered "Don't even think about trying to escape or getting your hands loose, if you do I'll place a even more embarrassing punishment upon you."

Whimpering, the navigator tried to suppress her moans and desire as Robin decided to tease her by drawing circles around her breast with her fingertips. Licking and slightly biting on Nami's ear, Robin continued to tease Nami ever so slowly.

"Nami, your face is all red. Are you okay, you're not sick are you?" Robin slightly snickered while she lightly brushed her hand over her nipple. "You..would be...AHHHH, Robin, stop, please." Nami pleaded as Robin's right hand decided to travel further down south. "Now where would the fun be in that? Besides you look so very cute right now."

Robin's hands continued to roam freely upon Nami's body, materializing even more hands, Nami couldn't take it anymore. Voice husky, Robin asked "What do you want, Na-mi?" And with that Robin completely stopped her actions leaving Nami in disarray.

"Pl...ease...do...n'ttt stop." Nami whimpered. "But just a minute ago you were begging me to." Robin grinned.

Nami leaned her head back, face red, eyes barely open, and slightly biting her lips, looking absolutely vulnerable to Robin. Too cute to resist, Robin kissed Nami. Robin pulled Nami's boxers and panties down and continued with her earlier actions.

It wasn't really Nami's fault but in the end the night was filled with sounds and screams of pleasure and of course Nami's endless melody of moans.

Robin made a mental note to herself: 'Buy more books for Nami to destroy.'

* * *

I think I almost died when I wrote this...like literally, I never tried to write a so called 'Lemon' and I think I might have just failed. I can't bring myself to type some words. Maybe in the future or so. Well anyways hope you enjoyed and as always leave comments and what not! Thanks!


End file.
